


it’s always cloudy

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [23]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Frank is a little strange





	it’s always cloudy

**Author's Note:**

> For kittygrenade. Beta-ed by angelcakes694. Any other mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Prompt: U: Unicorns

Frank is a little strange. At least that’s what Pete told him. Patrick doesn’t really believe Pete, since he’s strange too. But Ray said he was really strange and Ray’s a third grader, so he must be right. Ray’s friend Bob, who is also in third grade, says Frank is always trying to climb him.

Patrick, who’s only in first grade, hasn’t really met Frank. They are in the same class, but Patrick is the new kid. Pete and all his friends were really welcoming, even though Patrick had punched Pete in the head for trying to take his hat. Pete had laughed, so Patrick figured it was okay.

At recess, Frank was always hanging out with Gerard, who was a _fifth grader_. Mikey, Gerard’s brother, says Frank and Gerard are BFF. Patrick isn’t sure what BFF means, but Pete keeps calling him that. Patrick doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.

Sometimes, Frank hangs out with these kindergarteners. Patrick has to admit they are pretty cute. Although, he did think Ryan and Spencer were little girls for a long time.

The reason Pete says that about Frank, is that the teacher is making Patrick and Frank work together, over Pete’s strong objections.

“But Patrick is my partner!” Pete whined.

“Not today. Andy can be your partner. I’d like Patrick to interact with others besides you and your friends,” said Miss Greta.

Pete pouted as Patrick left his seat and walked over to Frank. Pete grabbed his hand and whispered, “Frank is a little strange. Don’t let him freak you out.”

Patrick nodded and straightened his hat. Miss Greta let him wear it in class because the one time she made him take it off, he cried. And Pete freaked out, which made everyone else freak out. Miss Greta decided it would be better to let Patrick wear the hat.

Patrick really hasn’t seen Frank close up. Frank is tiny. He’s even smaller than kindergarteners. Heck, he’s smaller than Patrick. And he’s really pretty. He kind of looks like a girl.

Frank blinked at him. “Thanks, I guess.”

Patrick blushed when he realized he said that out loud. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“That’s all right. People say it all the time. Usually Ray and Bob beat them up for me.”

“Uh…why?”

“So they don’t beat me up.”

“What about Gerard? Isn’t he your, uh, BFF?”

Frank laughed. “Gee? He can’t even beat up Mikey! He is my BFF though. I let him draw on me all the time.”

“Mikey says he’s really good.”

“Yeah. You wanna see?”

“Sure.”

Frank rolled up one of his sleeves. “See? That’s a dragon and that’s a unicorn. I love unicorns.”

“I like them too. Those are good.”

“Yeah.” There was a pause. “Is Pete going to beat me up?”

Patrick looked back at Pete, who was glaring at them. “I don’t think so. I mean, he’s not really good at it.”

“He’s your BFF right?”

Patrick coughed. “I guess. I don’t really know what that means.”

“It means Best Friend Forever. Don’t you go out into the world?”

“Oh. Then, yeah, I guess Pete is my BFF. No, not really. I like playing music on my computer. That’s the only thing I do on it.”

Frank’s eyes widened. “Really? I love music. My dad bought me a guitar for my birthday. It’s so big!”

“Boys,” Miss Greta said sternly. “You’re supposed to be writing a short story together, not talking about music.”

“Sorry Miss Greta,” both boys said.

“Um…I can’t write well, so you can do it,” said Patrick.

“Really? Awesome!” Frank grabbed a black crayon and looked at Patrick. “What should it be about?”

“Unicorns?”

Frank beamed at him. “How do you feel about zombies?”

*******************

The next day, Pete cornered Patrick at recess. “What happened with Frank?”

“We wrote a story about zombie Unicorns,” replied Patrick. “And we talked about music.”

Pete stared at him.

“Don’t worry Pete, I’m still your BFF.”

Pete smiled and dragged Patrick over to the kindergarteners. “You have to hear Brendon. That little dude can sing.”

*********************

“Today class will be show and tell. I hope you all brought something and if you didn’t we can have show and tell tomorrow,” said Miss Greta. “Now, who wants to go first?”

Mikey’s hand shot in the air.

“All right Mikey.”

He got up and went outside. Soon, he was back with Gerard behind him. “This is my older brother, Gerard. He’s in the _fifth grade_.” The class ‘ooohed’ appropriately. Mikey smiled. “He can draw really well and he loves horror movies and always lets me sleep with him if I get scared. Gee, can I show your work?”

Gerard nodded. Mikey pulled Frank up and lifted his shirt. “Gee did that before class. Isn’t it the best!” The class nodded.

Gerard looked at Miss Greta. “It’s non-toxic and Mrs. Iero said it was all right.”

Miss Greta smiled and thanked him for coming. Gerard sat on the floor next to Mikey’s desk.

“Who’s next?” Frank stood up and walked to the front.

“That’s my guitar.” He pointed to a case behind Miss Greta’s desk. She brought it over and opened it for him. “Thanks. My dad got it for me on my birthday. I can’t really play it yet, but my dad will teach me. Once I learn, Gee, Ray, Bob, Mikey, and I are going to start a band.” Frank let everyone look at it before he shut the case and sat down.

Pete was next. He yanked Patrick up with him. “This is my BFF, Patrick. He’s the most awesome dude ever. If you say otherwise I’ll kick you in the head. Or I’ll get Andy to go all ninja on you. Joe might have to have some words with you too.”

Patrick blushed and pulled his hat down farther.

“Patrick is a musical genius and can make sense of anything I say,” Pete continued. “He’s going to be super famous one day and you’re all lucky to know him. The end.” Pete loudly kissed Patrick’s cheek. Patrick turned a darker shade of red.

“Thank you Pete. Patrick, since you’re up here, why don’t you go next,” said Miss Greta.

“I don’t have anything,” mumbled Patrick.

“Sure you do!” yelled Pete. “Sing something.”

Patrick blushed harder. He shook his head and tugged his hat over his eyes.

“Now, Pete. If Patrick doesn’t want to sing, he doesn’t have to,” scolded Miss Greta.

Patrick glanced up and saw Frank looking at him intently. He cleared his throat. “It’s okay Miss Greta. I can sing. Frank can I borrow your guitar?”

“Yay!” Pete jumped up and down.

Frank looked taken aback but nodded. Miss Greta brought it over and took it out. Patrick took it and tuned the guitar. He played a few notes and began singing. He looked at the guitar the whole time. When he stopped the classroom was silent. He looked up worriedly.

Pete was the first to jump on him. “I told you guys! He’s the best musical genius ever!”

The rest of the class clapped while Miss Greta put the guitar up. Patrick looked at Frank, who was staring at him. Frank smiled and gave him two thumbs up. Patrick blushed again.

***********************

At recess, Patrick had Brendon, Ryan, and Spencer following him. “What do you want?” he asked harshly.

Brendon’s lower lip trembled. Ryan and Spencer glared at him. Patrick sighed. “I’m sorry. Don’t cry Brendon. Why are you following me?”

“Frank said you were a great guitar player and singer!” exclaimed Brendon. “We want you to teach us.”

“We want to start a band,” said Ryan.

“You’re in kindergarten.”

“So?” smirked Spencer. “That just means we have plenty of time to get better.”

Patrick nodded. “Is it just the three of you?”

Ryan frowned. “Brent was supposed to do it to, but his mom pulled him out of school.”

“What about Jon Walker?” Brendon asked. He bounced in place, and he hadn’t even had snack time yet.

“I don’t know,” Spencer said slowly. “He just got here.”

“But, he’s Jon Walker!”

Patrick smiled at them. “Why don’t you ask him and then talk to me later?”

The three boys nodded and ran off to find Jon.

*******************

Miss Greta was so impressed with Patrick and Frank’s story; she made them work together on the next project. Pete still pouted, but he knew Frank was taking care of Patrick.

“I can’t draw,” said Patrick, looking at the blank piece of paper in front of him.

“Me either. Just make some scribbles.”

Patrick nodded and grabbed a blue crayon. They worked in silence for a while until Frank said, ”Bden told me you’re going to help the munchkins with their band.”

“Should you really be calling anyone a munchkin?”

Frank giggled. “No, but they are younger than us.”

“I guess. And yeah I am. They stalked me until I said yes. They’re going to ask Jon to join them.”

“Great. Hey, can I have that crayon?”

“Sure.” Patrick handed Frank the blue crayon. “What are you drawing?”

“You.”

“What?” Patrick blushed.

Frank grinned at him. “I was telling my mom about you and I said I’d draw a picture of you.”

“Oh.”

“She wants to meet you. You wanna come over for dinner?”

“I need to ask my mom.”

“Sweet.”

******************

Pete cornered Patrick at recess again. “Pete, you need to stop this,” Patrick sighed.

“I just want to know what his house was like.”

“It was fine. My mom and I went to dinner with him and his mom. Then Frank and I went to his room and played music.”

“Really?”

“Yes. BFF’s remember?”

“Yeah.” Pete snuggled Patrick.

Patrick sighed and shook his head. “You’re so weird.”

*******************

Two weeks before Christmas Break, Miss Greta had the class decorate the room. She even put mistletoe over the doorway. However, she didn’t know she’d get caught under it with Miss Victoria. Miss Victoria grinned. “It’s a tradition Greta,” she said.

“Victoria, they’re children!”

“They have to learn sooner or later.”

“You have to Miss Greta!” yelled Joe. “You told us so!”

“Yeah!” yelled the rest of the class.

Miss Greta sighed and let Miss Victoria kiss her on the mouth. The class giggled.

*****************

The day before Christmas Break, Patrick was nervous. Pete had caught him under the mistletoe and was determined to do it again. Being kissed once by Pete was enough for Patrick. At least he didn’t have to kiss a girl, that would be gross.

Patrick snuck into the classroom. As he looked for Pete, he ran into Frank. “Oh, sorry.” Patrick glanced up. They were dead under the mistletoe. “Dang it.”

Frank looked up too. He smiled.

Pete saw them from across the room and shouted, “You have to Tricky! You can’t back out of it!”

The rest of the class turned to look, including Gerard who had taken to haunting the class. Frank said was because Gerard loved Mikey a lot. Mikey said it was because Gerard loved Frank a lot. Gerard told Patrick if he broke Frank’s heart, Gerard would have his legs broken. Patrick had just nodded and said he wouldn’t.

Patrick sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

Frank frowned. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“What? Oh, no. It’s just that Pete’s going to be trying to kiss me again if you do.”

Frank growled. “Not if I can help it.” He grabbed Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It was just a peck, but it changed Patrick’s whole outlook on Frank.

“Oh,” he said when Frank pulled back.

“Yeah.”

Patrick stared at him for a while. In the background, the class was cheering.

“Do you want to have dinner again?” asked Patrick.

“I’d love to!” Frank beamed.


End file.
